


What a difference a slip makes

by Anonymous



Category: Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Art, Crossover, F/F, F/M, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent is invited to Aurora's big party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I m here

[](http://imgur.com/oZT0dX5)


	2. Family Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a decnt amount of time in the future
> 
> Aurora looks just like her mother.

[](http://imgur.com/CvuJSjD)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[What a difference a slip makes] - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332595) by Anonymous 




End file.
